fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shangri-La
Shangri-La, also known as "Pure Fantendo - Shangri-La", is a large open-world tactical war role-playing video game developed by , as a remake of Fantendo - Factions, to be released onto all major consoles in 2017. It also signifies the beginning of the "Pure Fantendoverse", a new timeline taking place after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. The main story focuses on an ongoing war, over a new planet commonly referred to as "Shangri-La", between two different factions representing the Light and the Dark, led by Unten and Parvati respectively. In an attempt to dissolve the war once and for all, Unten is tasked with recruiting many fighters from his past, present, and future in order to end Parvati's reign of terror, and to ultimately protect Shangri-La and possible life forms from the devastating clutches of evil. Plot: Blinding Light / Mystifying Darkness *Puritans - Group of people able to travel through many different universes in exchange for working for Parvati. Gameplay The Basics To be added. Gear Abilities Extras Game Modes In Light Faction Battles, you can play through the story of the game as part of the Light Faction, led by Unten. There are around 250 levels in total spread out across ten different zones, all with different themes and conditions which will test the player. In Dark Faction Battles, you can play through the story of the game as part of the Dark Faction, led by Parvati. There are around 250 levels in total spread out across ten different zones, all with different themes and conditions which will test the player. Roster Characters Light Faction Dark Faction Tactic Meetings Tactic Meetings are the name given to conversations between characters to boost their friendship links. It involves two or more characters having a conversation, from being goofy and funny to serious and dark. Some Tactic Meetings are written by members of the community; you can view all the current conversations on the respective subpage. Items Items are used in the game to further increase a character's stats. All items have different abilities which can drastically change the ending of a battle. You can find an entire list of items below. Soundtrack With the record label, Roulette Records' input, a Soundtrack for the game was composed. It contained 12 different musical tracks to jointly create the soundtrack. Trailers E3 2016 Trailer #1 : In a barren wasteland, Parvati and Liameno are standing over what looks to be like a feared Unten. :: Parvati: Where's your warriors of light now? All abandoned you at the time where you need them most? My most sincere apologies, Unten, but it looks like all the luck you've had has finally run out, and at the worst possible time...What a shame. :: Liameno: Creatures like you will never come to terms with darkness taking over, who knows, the alternate reality that we stand for may provide a better outcome than light can ever achieve. :: Unten: And you'll never understand that light could also provide a better outcome than dark. But what do I know, huh? :: Parvati: You don't know enough, that's why we have to fight against you in this silly fray, but enough talking. It's finally time to end this, once and for all, all or nothing, the final nail in the coffin. :: Liameno: You get really poetic when you're thrilled about killing don't you? :: Parvati: It's one of my main charms! : The pair then advance on Unten, and surround him, before the screen turns black and a scream is heard in the background. Trivia * was inspired by many different platforms, the most notable being the mobile application, "Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes". * was the first official playable debut for Parvati.